7/48
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| وَنَادَى أَصْحَابُ الأَعْرَافِ رِجَالاً يَعْرِفُونَهُمْ بِسِيمَاهُمْ قَالُواْ مَا أَغْنَى عَنكُمْ جَمْعُكُمْ وَمَا كُنتُمْ تَسْتَكْبِرُونَ = Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve nâdâ ashâbul'a'râfi ricâlen ya'rifunehum bi sîmâhum kâlû mâ agnâ ankum cem'ukum ve mâ kuntum testekbirûn(testekbirûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve nâdâ : ve seslendi(ler) 2. ashâbu el a'râfi : A'raf halkı, ehli 3. ricâlen : bir erkek, bir adam 4. ya'rifûne-hum : onları tanırlar 5. bi sîmâ-hum : simaları ile yüzlerinden 6. kâlû : dediler 7. mâ : olmadı (olumsuz anlam verir) 8. agnâ : fayda, zenginlik 9. an-kum : sizden 10. cem'u-kum : topladıklarınız 11. ve mâ : ve şey 12. kuntum testekbirûne : kibirlenmiş oldunuz Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı A'râf erleri, yüzlerinden tanıdıkları kişilere nidâ edip derler ki: Ne malınızın çok oluşu, ne sayınızın fazla bulunuşu, ne de kulluk etmeye tenezzül etmeyip ululanmanız bir fayda vermedi size. Ali Bulaç Meali Burcun üstündeki adamlar, kendilerini yüzlerinden tanıdıkları (ileri gelen birtakım) adamlara seslenerek derler ki: "Ne (güç ve servet) toplamış olmanız, ne büyüklük taslamanız (istikbarınız) size bir yarar sağlamadı." Ahmet Varol Meali A'raf'ta bulunanlar simalarından tanıdıkları birtakım adamlara şöyle seslenirler: "Çokluğunuz (veya biriktirdikleriniz) ve büyüklenmeleriniz size bir yarar sağlamadı. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) (48-49) Burçlarda olanlar, simalarından tanıdıkları adamlara; Topluluğunuz, topladığınız mal ve büyüklük taslamalarınız size fayda vermedi. Allah'ın rahmetine erdirmeyeceğine yemin ettikleriniz bunlar mıydı? Oysa Allah onlara şöyle der: 'Cennete girin, size korku yoktur, sizler mahzun da olmayacaksınız.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) A’râftakiler, simalarından tanıdıkları birtakım adamlara da seslenir ve şöyle derler: “Ne çokluğunuz, ne de taslamakta olduğunuz kibir size bir yarar sağladı!” Diyanet Vakfı Meali (Yine) A'râf ehli simalarından tanıdıkları birtakım adamlara seslenerek derler ki: «Ne çokluğunuz ne de taslamakta olduğunuz büyüklük size hiçbir yarar sağlamadı. Edip Yüksel Meali Orta yerde bulunanlar, görünüşlerinden tanıdıkları kimselere seslenirler: 'Sizin cemaatiniz ve büyüklük taslamış olmanız size hiç bir yarar sağlamadı.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) O A'raf sakinleri, simalarından tanıdıkları bir takım kimselere şöyle seslenirler: «Gördünüz mü, cemiyetinizin ve kibirli davranmanızın size hiçbir yararı olmadı! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır : O ashabı A'raf sîmalariyle tanıdıkları bir takım ricale de nidâ edib: gördünüz mü cem'iyyetinizin ve yaptığınız kibr-ü azametin size hiç faidesi olmadı Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve ashâb-ı A'râf simalarıyla tanıdıkları birtakım kişilere de nidâ ederek derler ki: «Size ne cemiyetiniz ve ne de yaptığınız tekebbür bir faide vermiş olmadı.» Muhammed Esed Ve (hayattayken) bu ayırt etme yetisine sahip olanlar, görünüşlerinden (günahkar olduklarını) çıkardıkları kimselere: "Ne sağladı size" diye seslenecekler, "maldan, (mülkten) biriktirmeniz; geçmişinizle o boş kurumlanmanız? Suat Yıldırım (48-49) A’râf ashabı, simalarından tanıdıkları bir kısım kimselere seslenip: "Gördünüz ya, ne topladığınız mallarınızın, ne onca taraftarlarınızın, ne de büyüklük taslamalarınızın ve o çalımlarınızın size hiç bir faydası olmadı!" O cennetlikleri göstererek "Sahi, şunlar "Allah, bunları asla lütfuna nail etmez." diye yeminler edip hor gördüğünüz kimseler değil miydi? İşte onların ne yüce mevkide olduklarını şimdi anladınız değil mi? derler ve sonra o cennetliklere dönerek: "Buyurun girin cennete, derler, size korku ve endişe olmadığı gibi, siz asla üzüntü de görmeyeceksiniz." Süleyman Ateş Meali A'raf halkı, yüzlerindeki işâretleriyle tanıdıkları birtakım adamlara da ünleyerek dediler ki: "Ne topluluğunuz, ne de büyüklük taslamanız, size hiçbir yarar sağlamadı." Şaban Piriş Meali A’raftakiler simalarından tanıdıkları bazı adamlara seslenirler: -Topladıklarınız ve büyüklük taslıyor olmanız size fayda vermedi. Ümit Şimşek Meali A'râf ehli, yüzlerinden tanıdıkları bir kısım adamlara seslenirler ve derler ki: 'Ne çokluğunuz, ne de büyüklük taslayıp durmanız size bir yarar sağlamamış! Yaşar Nuri Öztürk A'raf halkı, yüzlerinden tanıdıkları bazı erkeklere seslenip şöyle derler: "Bir araya gelmeniz de büyüklük taslamanız da size hiçbir yarar sağlamadı." Yusuf Ali (English) The men on the heights will call to certain men whom they will know from their marks, saying:(1027) "Of what profit to you were your hoards and your arrogant ways? * M. Pickthall (English) And the dwellers on the Heights call unto men whom they know by their marks, (saying): What did your multitude and that in which ye took your pride avail you? Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ve hayattayken bu ayırd etme yetisine sahip olanlar, görünüşlerinden olduklarını çıkardıkları kimselere: "Ne sağladı size" diye seslenecekler, "maldan, mülkten biriktirmeniz; geçmişinizle o boş kurumlanmanız? Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri